Antithesis Of a Generation
by Ryah Alexis Ramsay
Summary: A Jak and Daxter Kingdon hearts crossover, with aspects of mine and my best friend's imagination. Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter, and all related characters are property of Naughty dog, and are not to be used as my own. Kindgom hearts and related characters


Disclaimer: This fan fiction includes: Materials from Jak and Daxter and related titles, Kingdom Hearts and related titles, and a few characters from my friend (Rinari)'s fanfic. I do not own licensing to any of the above games and/or movies/mangas/games/etc. Enjoy!

Antithesis of a Generation

- A Ryah A. Ramsay orginal-

Chapter one: Highschool Bites, Lust Mauls.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately, almost prophetic," Kian confided to Rinari. The girls were sprawled out in Rinari's room, talking about the immanent end. The stars had been flickering out, one by one. The climate of the coastal area they lived on was changing, it was growing colder, and the atmosphere's pressure had dropped. "Well, we have been preparing for this event," Rinari sighed, fingering a loose thread on her olive-colored pants. "We should get out of here, see the world, before it's all gone," Rinari said, staring into the darkening sky. "Another one went out!" Kian yelped pointing. "Pretty soon, they'll all be gone." The clock beside the bed flashed 9:27 PM. " I should leave, it's rather…late," Kian muttered, snatching up her things, and darting towards home.

As she flopped onto her futon, rain pounded the tin-covered roof. The ticking sound seemed to soothe away the tensions of the day. She slowly nodded off, and another prophetic dream unfurled.

Kian wandered alondg a rain-rotted bridge. There were slimy tendrils of moss hanging down to the wet beach below. The wood cracked and splintered beneath her feet. She fell through the structure, and landed with a soft _thump. _She stared into the sky, and the clouds parted, showing a star-dotted sky. The stars flickered, and one by one fell from the sky. 'The worlds are falling apart!' her subconscious screamed. Kian's voice erupted from her in a loud yell.

Shaking and sweat-drenched, Kian awoke in her own bed, clinging to a pillow. She sat up, and looked outside. The sky was a pale blue, and the sun hung low over the horizon, casting an orange glow on the isle. She shook her head, and locks of hastily cut black hair fell into her face. "I'm still me," she mused, getting up. It was a Wednesday, and a rather cold one at that. Kian stripped off her pants and camisole, and dressed for school. She slipped on her blue sailor-ish top, and a knee-length blue skirt. Her bag was beside the door, already packed. "Aww mom," she whispered smiling.

"Kian-wan!" Rinari screamed trudging into the cabana-like house. "We're gonna be fucking late!" she yelled. Kian pulled her hair into a half-ponytail, and stood in the kitchen while Rinari pillaged the fridge. Smiling, Rinari motioned for them to leave. As they walked sun-warmed to the shack by the sea, a racing-style car pulled up beside them. "Jak's Javelin!" Rinari screeched. Jak poked his head out and smiled at her. "Hey pretty lady, want a lift?" he asked smirking. Rinari glanced longingly at Kian, but turned and hopped into Jak's car. "Bye hun!" Rinari yelped happily at Kian.

Kian scoffed, and continued to walk along the beach. The wail of a motorcycle is heard. Torn skidded to a stop at Kian's feet, kicking sand into her face. He pulled off his helmet. "Sorry babe," he said, offering his hand. "It's okay," Kian sighed, kissing him lightly. The four friends were high school seniors, ages 17, except for Kian, who was merely 16. Kian straddled the black and red dirt bike, and Torn sped off.

"Took you long enough," Jak said sarcastically as Torn and Kian walked into the shack together. The children on the isle had never been to a formal school, but books were shipped in, and classes were held in Tidus and Wakka's seaside shack. "Well…" Torn said, faking remorse. "You two were getting it on the beach, weren't you?" Rinari accused smirking. Kian rolled her eyes, and sat down, pulling out books to get work done. As the class settled, Tidus and Wakka came in, laden with books and things. Wakka escorted the younger kids outside for their class, and Tidus held his highschoolers. "Today we are going to have a rather important discussion," he said solemnly. Jak and the others took out paper to take notes on the impending lecture. "Someone in your class has been seeing the prophecies. Years ago, before many of you were born, the worlds fell into great peril. Darkness had conquered them. There were but three people brave enough to leave the isle, and they saved the worlds. These dreams, nay, these nightmares, are the prophecy of the world being cast into infinite darkness," Tidus ended solemnly as he started.

The class stared at Tidus, and a few tears ran down Kian's face. She knew he was talking about her, but didn't want it to be the truth. Torn stood and addressed Tidus. "Why'd you have to do that to her? You know Kian can't handle that." Kian ran from the classroom, tears streaming down her face. "Why'd you do that?" Jak asked. "I didn't know it would hurt her so badly," Tidus admitted. Torn ran out after Kian, and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered. Kian was crying into his chest as Jak and Rinari ran down. "We should run away, and conquer the darkness," Jak said. "Yes, but if we do, we run the risk of being killed!" Rinari reminded them. Torn looked to the ground. "Even though we may die, we need to stick by each other, and keep all hell from breaking loose." Jak nodded in silent agreement. "We can do this," Rinari said, kicking the damp sand.

Meanwhile, back at the school, Keira and Ashelin fumed. "They think that they can dump us and get away with it?" Ashelin said, kicking over Kian's desk, sacttering her books. "Who do those skanks think they are, stealing our men?" Keira yelled, tipping Jak's desk and jumping atop Rinari's. "Girls, need I remind you that this IS a school," Tidus grumbled. "We're finished here!" they yelled in unison. The duo stomped out, leaving behind chaos, and a dumbfounded Tidus. "The antithesis has begun," he whispered, holding his head in his hands.


End file.
